Fleurs
by Sadarghf
Summary: Entre ses recherches et sa vie de super-héros, Bruce attend désespérément de nouvelles fleurs. Des fleurs bleues et vertes. [Loki/Bruce]


**Fleurs**

La nuit commençait doucement à envahir la ville quand Bruce abandonna ses recherches un instant. Il posa ses lunettes sur le plan de travail et se frotta les yeux, espérant que ce geste le réveillerait comme après une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil. Il aperçut brièvement les rues agitées de New York, grouillantes de monde, de bruit, de jeux de lumières et de stress, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un vase.

Le vase avait l'air d'une antiquité avec ses arabesques compliquées, comme venues d'un autre monde, sans trop de couleurs. Principalement du dorée. Il était si beau qu'il aurait pu accrocher le regard de n'importe qui, comme s'il était magique. En totale contradiction avec la beauté du vase, de vieilles fleurs fanées et rabougries pendaient mollement, prêtes à s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Des fleurs bleues et vertes.

Quelques pétales étaient d'ailleurs tombés et reposaient sur la table, attendant de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Le regard de Bruce devint mélancolique tandis que les lumières vives du laboratoire rendaient ses yeux brumeux. Il aurait pu, et il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois, rester des heures à observer ces fleurs désespérément sèches malgré l'eau contenue dans le vase.

L'homme avait l'air dans un autre monde, dans son monde, ignorant la musique presque violente de Tony ainsi que les bruits familiers de l'atelier de ce dernier. Parfois, Bruce l'entendait même chanter ou hurler de rage contre lui-même. Mais à cet instant, rien ne pouvait le détourner de ce vase et de ces fleurs. Tristement magique.

Il fit crisser les roues de son siège pour s'approcher de la table où le vase trônait. Il caressa doucement, comme religieusement le magnifique vase, examinant de nouvelles arabesques, comme si elles s'amusaient constamment à changer de forme. Bruce hésita à toucher une fleur bleue, puis finalement se retint, craignant de faire tomber le peu de pétales restants.

Tony lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de les changer, plus ou moins avec son accord, mais Bruce avait été si catégorique qu'il avait fini par laisser tomber. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de charrier son ami sur le sujet. Lorsque le milliardaire venait faire un tour dans « l'antre de la bête », comme il aimait appeler le laboratoire de Bruce, ou lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il s'amusait à souffler sur les pétales ou faisait mine de tacher le vase avec des substances colorées, parfois douteuses. Déçu du manque de réactions de son collègue, qui connaissait trop bien ses caprices, il terminait toujours par lui demander s'il espérait qu'elles se remplacent toutes seules, comme par magie.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, effectivement, il attendait de nouvelles fleurs sans qu'il n'ait besoin de bouger le petit doigt, et malheureusement, cela arrivait beaucoup moins souvent qu'il le souhaitait. De belles fleurs fraiches annonçaient toujours la venue d'un homme traqué, d'un dieu errant. Chaque jour Bruce espérait voir de nouvelles fleurs aux couleurs vives et profondes, toujours bleues et vertes. Celles qu'il observait en ce moment ne dégageaient même plus l'odeur particulière qui pouvait le calmer à n'importe quel moment.

Continuant à passer les doigts sur les arabesques, il se fit difficilement à l'idée que Loki ne lui rendrait pas visite aujourd'hui non plus. Et au même moment, il espérait vraiment que le dieu reviendrait avant que tous les pétales ne tombent. En attendant, Bruce n'y toucherait pas. Il continuera ses travaux et sa vie de super-héros.

Il réussit à détacher ses yeux du vase envouteur et regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Étant plus raisonnable que son ami, il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre et souhaita une bonne nuit à JARVIS, qui lui rendit la politesse. Peut-être rêverait-il de fleurs.

[####]

Bruce ouvrit lentement un œil, grognant lorsque son iris sensible rencontra la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Ce dernier était déjà bien haut dans le ciel bleu, il devait être un peu plus de midi. Pourtant, le scientifique aimerait bien rester dans son lit, après les quelques jours épuisants que les Avengers venaient de passer. Encore un savant fou en manque d'affection et de reconnaissance, mais rien de bien méchant par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu.

Fury les avait même félicités sur leur efficacité, si on occultait les commentaires sur le manque de travail en groupe (surtout pour Tony), ainsi que les disputes (surtout pour Tony).

Bruce s'étira de tout son long en travers du lit en faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Il poussa un long soupir puis se leva, le thé fut plus fort que la sieste. Après une courte toilette, il enfila l'une de ses chemises, bleu profond, puis un pantalon brun avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il eut la surprise d'y voir Tony, en marcel noir et jean bleu, derrière le plan de travail en ardoise noir.

« Bonjour. » Lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait enjoué, mais il fut surtout rauque et fatigué.

« Hey, salut ! » Répliqua l'autre brun qui avait l'air beaucoup mieux réveillé. Bruce se servit un thé chaud en silence puis il vint s'accouder à la table, près de son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il sirotait un café, et ce n'était sûrement pas le premier de la journée.

« Eh bien, ça ne te réussit pas de faire la fiesta jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ! » Reprit Tony. Bruce sourit, appréciant malgré tout l'inquiétude du milliardaire derrière ses gentilles railleries.

« On peut difficilement être aussi performant que toi. Tu as l'air en forme ! » Répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé délicieusement parfumée. Tony lui offrit un sourire plein de dents blanches et se pencha vers son ami.

« Moi au moins je ne passe pas par le labo à la rentrée d'une mission ! En tout cas, pas cette fois-ci ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu y fabriquais ? » Demanda-t-il, fier de son effet, en se redressant pour attraper sa propre tasse fumante. Bruce fronça les sourcils, incrédule, puis porta son regard sur son collègue.

« Je ne suis pas allé au labo depuis l'appel de Fury. » Souffla-t-il.

« Mais alors… Qui a changé tes fleurs ? » Dit Tony innocemment, en feignant un air perplexe. Pendant qu'il posait un doigt sur son menton en levant les yeux au plafond, marmonnant sa fausse incompréhension, Bruce eut les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Il se redressa en balbutiant des excuses bidon soi-disant pour passer à son laboratoire, et finalement s'arrêta en voyant le sourire moqueur de son ami. Ne voulant pas attendre une seconde de plus, il délaissa Tony ainsi que sa tasse de thé et courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui fut terriblement lent. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu le cacher indéfiniment à Tony. Un jour ou l'autre, il vous connaît bien plus que tous les dossiers du SHIELD qui vous concernent, même de loin, surtout lorsque vous habitez dans sa tour.

Bruce pensa un moment que Tony aurait pu changer les fleurs lui-même, depuis le temps qu'il en parlait, puis finalement repoussa cette idée stupide. Tony était son ami.

S'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, il martela plus qu'il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de son laboratoire. Il aperçut le milliardaire à l'autre bout de la pièce lui faire un signe de la main, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Et enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent pour qu'il puisse entreprendre sa descente.

« Bien joué, monsieur. Votre jeu d'acteur est époustouflant. » Prononça la voix artificielle de JARVIS.

« Merci ! » Répondit Tony en faisant une révérence, attendant que son prochain café se prépare.

De son côté, Bruce se forçait à rester calme, inspirant et expirant de façon régulière en observant les étages défiler. Il trépignait presque sur place lorsqu'il fut à l'étage qui lui était destiné. À peine les portes se sont-elles ouvertes qu'il découvrit l'énorme bouquet de fleurs variées, mais toujours bleues et vertes, à la même place où il les avait laissé la dernière fois. Il s'approcha de la table, le souffle court. « Magnifique » fut sa seule pensée.

Quand il fut tout près, l'odeur si douce emplit l'espace autour de lui et il se sentit soupirer de soulagement. Décidément, Tony n'aurait pas pu trouver des fleurs comme celles-ci.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il s'approcha encore plus pour s'imprégner de l'odeur. Il était constamment inquiet pour le dieu, et de voir ce bouquet l'envahit de joie et le rassura, au moins un peu. Depuis le temps que Loki tentait d'échapper à Thanos après qu'Odin l'est abandonné à son sort, ne lui offrant ni sécurité ni soutient, le laissant seul, comme Loki le lui avait raconté.

Les premières fois qu'il vint à lui, Bruce n'en crut pas un mot, pensant plutôt qu'il venait prendre sa revanche. Mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsque, après de nombreuses rencontres, le dieu arriva une fois si mal en point qu'il ne put que lui venir en aide. Et spéculer que c'était l'une des nombreuses magouilles de Loki pour pouvoir le tuer était impensable, personne dans cet état n'aurait pu seulement tenir quelque chose dans la main, même un dieu.

Ce dernier lui avait offert le vase avec de grosses fleurs bleues et vertes, sans doute pour le remercier. Bruce ne sut quoi dire sur le moment et, comme poussé par quelqu'un, peut-être le Hulk, il choisit de l'embrasser. Depuis, Loki lui avait juré de changer les fleurs aussi souvent que possible et que cela annoncerait sa visite. Il avait principalement insisté sur le fait qu'il remplacerait toujours les fleurs avant que le dernier pétale ne tombe.

En y repensant, Bruce sentit ses entrailles se tordre délicieusement et son sourire s'élargit. Loki n'avait pas menti, et ne mentait plus désormais, en tout cas pas à lui. Pendant qu'il observait les nouvelles arabesques du vase briller doucement, comme s'il était lui aussi heureux d'avoir de nouvelles fleurs à abreuver, il sentit plus qu'il entendit des mouvements derrière lui.

« Elles te plaisent ? » Demanda une voix rauque et douce à la fois. Une voix que Bruce aimerait entendre tous les jours, rien que pour se rassurer sur le sort de Loki. Cette voix traînante et ces intonations tendres. Il s'habilla de son plus beau sourire et se retourna pour finalement se figer. Tout en observant l'homme qu'il avait devant les yeux, son sourire se glaça. La douceur qui avait auparavant gagné ses entrailles se changea de nouveau en inquiétude.

Ce qui le frappa en premier fut la blancheur morbide du visage légèrement sanguinolent de Loki. Plus en détails, il put voir tout le sang séché et celui encore frais qui s'écoulait tranquillement par endroits au travers de sa fidèle armure déchiquetée sporadiquement. Quand il revint à son visage, Loki arborait un petit sourire et ses yeux pétillants s'accrochèrent aux siens. Le dieu tendit des mains pâles sous le pourpre et Bruce s'empressa de les saisir pour se rapprocher de l'homme.

« Mon Dieu… » Souffla-t-il en découvrant de nouvelles blessures.

« Oui, c'est moi. » Répliqua Loki avec un sourire rassurant. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu de sa repartie ni de son humour, pensa Bruce. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les joues fraiches de Loki qui en soupira d'aise. Le dieu déposa un léger baiser dans l'une des paumes avant que les bras ne s'enroulent à son cou. Les siens trouvèrent leurs places autour du corps large de son compagnon.

La différence de taille aidant, le scientifique posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur une vilaine entaille. Loki, pour sa part, passait son nez dans les cheveux courts qui sentait bon le shampoing. Il caressait tendrement le dos de Bruce tandis que celui-ci jouait avec ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient un peu allongé depuis la dernière fois.

Tous leurs mouvements étaient lents et doux, comme dans une bulle où le temps ne comptait plus. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient malgré la situation, heureux de se retrouver. Finalement, Bruce tenta de se détacher.

« Je vais chercher du matériel pour te remettre sur pied. » Dit-il d'une voix lourde.

« Attends. » Loki le ramena contre lui en plaçant sa main sur la nuque du brun. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Loki grogna un peu quand Bruce pressa un peu trop son épaule meurtrie, et ce dernier s'empressa de caresser la base de ses cheveux noirs pour s'excuser. Tandis que l'un sentait une bouche douce et fine, l'autre suçotait des lèvres pleines et charnues. Leurs langues se mêlèrent un moment et Bruce se recula juste assez pour pouvoir parler.

« Tu es vraiment une langue de vipère. » Souffla-t-il. Le corps blessé du dieu se secoua alors qu'il gloussait et il embrassa rapidement la bouche de son compagnon puis l'une de ses joues.

« Ma magie fait déjà effet. » Expliqua Loki en enlaçant le brun. « Reste ici, avec moi. » D'un côté, Bruce était inquiet et voulait l'aider, et de l'autre, il se sentait trop bien dans les bras de Loki pour bouger. Après un moment de silence pendant lequel il observait distraitement une plaie se refermer lentement, trop lentement, il reprit la parole.

« Nous pourrions t'aider. » Dit-il d'une voix lasse, connaissant la réponse de son compagnon par cœur.

« Tu sais bien qu'il faut que quelqu'un veille sur cette planète. » Répondit calmement Loki en passant son doigt sur l'une des taches vertes qui parsemaient le corps de Bruce, trophée de ces derniers jours. « Alors, elles te plaisent ? » Répéta le dieu en relâchant le brun. Pendant que celui-ci se détournait, sans pour autant s'éloigner, il enleva précautionneusement le haut de son armure, se retrouvant en fine tunique verte et sang. L'éclat sinistre de son manteau tombant à terre brisa le silence religieux du laboratoire. Puis ce fut son faible soupir de soulagement qui le brisa. Bruce retrouva sa place initiale, appréhendant ce qu'il verrait.

« Oui, elles sont superbes ! » Répondit-il en grimaçant devant le torse mutilé de profondes entailles sanguinolentes. Il savait que les sorts de guérison étaient lents, surtout lorsqu'ils sont faits sur soi-même, Loki le lui avait expliqué une fois. « Quand est-ce que ça finira ? » Supplia presque Bruce en passant délicatement ses doigts sur le corps de son compagnon.

« Je ne sais pas. Vite j'espère, comme ça je pourrai t'offrir des fleurs chaque jour. » Répondit Loki, embrassant l'une des mains dont il s'était affectueusement emparé. Cela fit tout de même sourire Bruce.

Ils passèrent le temps de la guérison du dieu ensemble, partageant des mots tendres et un calme dont ils avaient tous deux besoin. Au moment du départ, Bruce prit grand soin de vérifier toutes les blessures de Loki, pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour retarder ce moment désagréable. Un doux baiser partagé, plein d'espoir, puis le dieu promit comme d'habitude de venir remplacer les fleurs avant que le dernier pétale ne se détache. Et Loki ne mentait pas à Bruce.

* * *

Je ne suis pas morte! Après plus d'un an sans écrire, je m'y suis doucement remise avec ce petit OS qui j'espère va vous plaire! J'ai hâte (et un peu peur, j'avoue) de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Mine de rien, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire de nouveau! Je voudrais remercier aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pendant que j'hibernais, avec un grand merci à Angelyoru et Uki96! J'espère aussi reprendre les fictions que j'ai lâchement abandonnées, elles ne méritent pas ça, et vous non plus! Héhé...

Merci d'avoir lu! À très vite!


End file.
